1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital mixer and a program therefor suitably used in mixing audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with digitization, mixers in recent years have come to be more multifunctional to allow a user to make various settings. Disposing all controls and displays for realizing these plural functions on an operation panel is not realistic because the operation panel needs to have an enormous area. Therefore, in general practice, a multi-purpose large display is provided on an operation panel and the setting contents of various kinds are displayed by switching functions of the large display. In such a digital mixer, if the selection of a setting screen relies only on a user's screen specifying operation, a user has to perform complicated operations for screen selection, and therefore, Japanese Publication of Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-100066 discloses an art in which, based on a user's operation, for example, an operation relating to tone parameter setting, a corresponding setting screen is automatically displayed on a large screen.